Popcorn, Shields and a Little Black Box
by EosAella
Summary: So this is another one of those 'when they watch the series' stories. But I would like to think this one's unique in it's own special way...


"QUIET!" the strange girl shouted over the ten people sitting in front of her who all immediately stopped their bickering and turned to face her. "Now then, you lot are going to sit here and watch all four series of Merlin because frankly it's been long enough. The writers really need to stop milking this 'secret' thing. All the other parts of the legend have been full filled! Well apart from the messy business with Arthur and Mordred but this has to happen first."  
>"We're going to watch... What?" Arthur asked.<br>She sighed, "The tv show, Merlin. This," she gestured behind her to a big black box,"is a tv. It's a sort of magical moving picture box except it's not magic. It's technology. The moving pictures are used to form stories like real life now you ten" artistic licence allowed Lancelot to still be very much alive, "are going to watch a collection of them. You should recognise the stories but this time you will see what really happened. "  
>"What are you talking about?<br>"The show's about your life."  
>"Well then why isn't it called Arthur?"<br>"Or Gwaine?"  
>"Or Morgana?"<br>"Or Leon?"  
>"Or Kilgharra?"<br>Everyone jumped when they heard the booming voice from outside the window. The strange girl went over and shooed the dragon away before rejoining the group and stopping Arthur and Morgana fighting. Again.  
>"There are rules though. In this room all EVIL magic," she looked pointedly at Morgana," is impossible. Also, I need you to all hand over your weapons," a few minutes later she had a large pile of weaponry at her feet," Good." She bent down and picked up a shield and handed it to Merlin,"You might want this later on. Now, who wants popcorn?"<br>**-Ten minutes later**-  
>"Ah, I have stuff stuck in my teeth!"<br>"That's because you ate a piece with those awkward little brown bits on them Merlin."  
>"Stupid popcorn, evil, worse than that troll."<br>The girl stiffled a laugh at this and picked up the remote, "why don't we just watch the show?"  
>She pressed play.<br>**-Thirty seconds later-**  
>"Wait!"<br>The girl sighed and paused the show, "What's it talking about with all this stuff about destiny? Merlin doesn't have a destiny!"  
>"Arthur if you keep interrupting every time something unexpected happens we're not going to get to watch even one episode a day. Now shush."<br>She pressed play again.  
><strong>-Five minutes later-<strong>  
>"Merlin, you have magic?"<br>"This is why I gave you the shield."  
>"What do you- AHHHH!" Merlin cried as Arthur lunged for him.<br>-Two minutes later-  
>"Now Arthur are you going to try and kill Merlin again before the end of this episode or do I need to send you to the naughty step?"<br>"I'll be good." The king huffed.  
><strong>-Ten minutes later<strong>-  
>"YOU CHEATED!"<br>**-Thirty seconds later-**  
>"That was impressive."<br>"Thank you Gwaine."  
>"I'm too old to go on the naughty step!"<br>"Shush now Arthur."  
>"Ow Morgana!"<br>"Why did you never tell me you had magic?"  
>"What is it with these Pendragons all trying to kill me today?"<br>**-Ten seconds later-**  
>"Arthur you're taking up all the room!"<br>"I was here first!"  
>"But I'm the lady!"<br>"But I'm older!"  
>"SHUT UP!" The girl lost her rag with both royals sitting on the step,"Just sit on different steps"<br>"But this is THE naughty step." Arthur argued.  
>"Oh just shut up and watch the show would you?" asked Gwaine who was getting impatient.<br>"I'm not moving." They both said at the same time.  
>Everyone else in the room sighed and rolled their eyes at the antics of the two siblings.<br>This could take a while.

* * *

><p><p>

_So at the moment I'm debating whether to continue this, I've had this bit written for a while but I wasn't sure so I thought I'd ask your opinion! Do I continue or not?_

_P.S I know the timings aren't right but I can't be bothered to match them up completely..._


End file.
